Die Verstoßenen Oder: Die Geschichte von SKL
by Rave Starm
Summary: Anakin und Obi-Wan werden aus dem Tempel geschmissen und dealen fortan mit Lichschwertern. Büddä R/R!!!


Disclaimer: Alle Personen gehören George Lucas, aber die „Jedi Weekly" gehört den Autoren und ist unverkäuflich *g*

Viel Spass beim Lesen und büddää reviewen!

Naurya & Rave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

**_Die Verstoßenen- Oder die Geschichte von SKL_**

„Mist, mein Taschengeld ist schon wieder alle!", motzte Anakin und wühlte vergeblich in seinem Geldbeutel. „Kommt davon, wenn du alles immer gleich am Monatsanfang für deine Frau, die dir das Geld ja eigentlich dafür gibt, dass du _dir _was damit kaufst, ausgibst", belehrte ihn sein Meister, Obi-Wan und polierte sein Lichtschwert. „Ja, aber ich muss ihr doch was kaufen!" Anakin war ganz verzweifelt. „Sonst verlässt sie mich vielleicht und sucht sich einen Kerl, der Kohle ohne Ende hat und nicht wie ich dem Wohlwollen von Meister Yoda ausgesetzt ist."

Obi-Wan war nun mit dem Polieren fertig und fragte seinen Schüler: „Wo ist überhaupt schon wieder dein Lichtschwert?" Anakin verzog grübelnd das Gesicht: „Hmmmmmm, ich glaub ich hab's vorhin im Tempel-Klo vergessen!" Obi-Wan verzog nun ebenfalls das Gesicht. „Typisch", brummte er, „Dann lauf und hol es bevor der Putzdroide kommt und es wegwirft." „Ja, Meister. Es wäre zu peinlich, wenn schon wieder eins meiner Zahlreichen Exlichtschwerter in der Fundkiste auftauchen würde. Der Hausmeister unterrichtet immer sofort meister Yoda davon und dann muss ich wieder stundenlang auf dem Kopf stehen und meine Gedanken ordnen, während ich lauter Lichtschwerter mit der Macht um mich kreisen lasse." Mit hängenden Schultern schlich er zur Tür. „Sehr richtig, mein extrem junger Padawan!" Obi-Wan war auch der Meinung, dass es ratsam war auf eine weitere Peinlichkeit dieser Art zu verzichten. Um diesem Ausdruck zu verleihen gestikulierte er wild mit den Armen und warf sein Lichtschwert dabei aus dem weit geöffneten Fenster, das sich zufällig etliche Ebenen über einer Hehlerwerkstatt befand. „Uups", sagte Obi-Wan kleinlaut. „Na toll, Meister!" Anakin grinste über´s ganze Gesicht. „Jetzt braucht ihr auch schon wieder eine neue Waffe." Dann ging er, um seine wenigstens zu retten.

Drei Stunden später:

Obi-Wan und Anakin waren nun schon sehr lange durch alle Ebenen unter dem Jedi-Tempel gelaufen und hatten die Stelle direkt unter dem Fenster nach Obis Lichtschwert abgesucht. „Ich hab jetzt keinen Bock mehr!", meckerte Anakin und ließ sich auf einen Bordstein sinken, wobei ihm sein Lichtschwert, das er erst kürzlich vom Klo errettet hatte, in einen offenen Kanaldeckel fiel. „Super! Und wenn uns jetzt jemand angreift?", fragte Obi-Wan bedeppert. Im selben Moment wurde ein Lichtschwert direkt an Obi-Wans Hals entzündet. Der Jedi-Meister fuhr erschrocken zurück. „Wolle Lichtschwert kaufe?", sagte eine fremdländische Stimme verschwörerisch zu ihm. „Nein, wolle Salat", frotzelte Obi-Wan, „Naürlich will ich ein Lichtschwert kaufen! Wenn ich keins kaufe, bin ich ja mal wieder vollkommen aufgeschmissen und die anderen Jedi-Meister lachen dann wieder über mich." Er setzte sich mitten auf den Boden und fing an zu schniefen und zu heulen. „Aber, Meister", vernahm er Anakins tröstende Stimme, „Für mich seid ihr immer der Größte...gleich nach mir...und außerdem solltet ihr eure Emotionen besser im Griff haben." Obi-Wan schniefte ein letztes Mal, dann stand er auf. „Ich weiß", gab er zu, „aber immer wenn ich mein Lichtschwert verliere, muss ich an Meister Qui Gon denken und dann kann ich mich einfach nicht zurückhalten. Die Trauer ist noch zu nah." „Aber, mein sehr alter Meister, das ist doch schon so viele Jahre her..." „Na und!", blaffte Obi-Wan, „In der macht spielt Zeit keine Rolle und..." „Hallo?", fragte der Lichtschwertdealer, „Du jetzt wolle kaufen die Lichtschwert?" Obi-Wan kruschtelte in seiner Tasche herum und drückte dem Dealer ein paar Credits in die Hand, wofür er von diesem feierlich das Lichtschwert überreicht bekam. Der Dealer verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke. Anakin schaute das Lichtschwert an: „Ääähm, das Teil kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor!" Obi-Wan wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, um wieder klarer sehen zu können. Dann betrachtete er das eben erworbene Lichtschwert. „SITHDRECK! Jetzt bin ich auch noch von so nem Abschaum verarscht worden!" Dann schmiss er sein Schwert wutentbrannt durch die Gegen und traf einen unschuldigen Nichtmenschen, der ihn dafür sofort vor Gericht bringen wollte, wegen seinen rassistischen Einstellungen. Doch Obi-Wan wollte nicht vor Gericht und gab dem Nichtmenschen das letzte Bisschen seines Taschengeldes, das er von Meister Windu bekommen hatte. „Jetzt bin ich pleite", seufzte er, hob sein Lichtschwert auf, das sehr in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden war und nicht mehr repariert werden konnte –nicht mal von Anakin, obwohl dieser steif und fest behauptete er könne alles reparieren- und zog mit samt seinem Padawan von dannen.

„Meister, was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Anakin. „Wir bauen uns neue Schwerter natürlich!", seufzte Obi-Wan. „Ach mann, das ist so langweilig! Dann muss ich schon wieder zu diesen 10jährigen in den Unterricht sitzen!"  „Darüber würde ich mir an deiner Stelle nicht so viele Gedanken machen. Viel schlimmer ist, dass wir wieder zu Meister Yoda gehen müssen, um uns eine Standpauke anzuhören." Obi-Wan seufzte schon wieder. „Hört auf zu seufzen, Meister! Ihr macht mich ganz wahnsinnig damit!", kreischte Anakin und fügte dann weniger laut hinzu: „Was meint ihr welche Strafpredigt wir dieses Mal zu hören kriegen? Die mit der Verantwortungslosigkeit oder die mit dem Verschwenden von wichtigen Resourcen des Jedi-Tempels?"

„Keine Ahnung. Wollen wir wetten?" „Na gut, ich setzte auf Nr1." „Und was setzt du?" „Äh...nichts." „Ich setzte auch nichts aus Nr2." „Okay...Meister?" „Ja?" „Wir brauchen dringend Geld." „Ach nee..." Anakin schaute die Straße auf und ab und bemerkte zwei junge Menschenfrauen, denen ein hässlicher Nichtmensch Geld zusteckte und dann mit ihnen verschwand. „Meister", begann er, „Wollen wir nicht auf den Strich gehen?" „Auf welchen Strich?" Obi-Wan starrte auf den Boden und suchte nach einem Strich. „Ich meine ob wir nicht vielleicht für Geld ficken wollen?" „Anakin, mein überaus junger Padwan, du bist verheiratet!" „Ich weiß...aber es muss doch eine andere Möglichkeit geben, illegal an Geld zu kommen." „Illegal?" „Ja, warum nicht?" „Ja, stimmt. Ich hab schon lang kein Ding mehr gedreht!" „Ihr habt einmal ein Ding gedreht, Meister?" Anakin sah ihn ganz entgeistert an. Obi-Wan grinste auf eine, man könnte es fast stolze Art nennen, seinen Padawan an: „Ja, früher hab ich immer Schmiere gestanden, als Qui Gon mit Räucherstäbchen, die wir von Meister Yoda geklaut und aus dem Tempel geschmuggelt haben, gedealt hat." „Echt krass!", meinte Anakin, „Aber Räucherstäbchen sind in der Szene leider voll out!" Obi-Wan guckte leicht bedröppelt. „Seit wann kennst du dich in der Szene aus?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Äh.." Anakin überlegte fieberhaft, doch dann fand er eine passende Antwort. „Seit ihr mich ein paar zwielichtigen Typen in _Dexters Dinner _vorgestellt habt." „Aha..." „Ja, seitdem hab ich schon einige kleinere Drogengeschäfte erledigt." „Was, du auch? Hab ich gar nicht gemerkt." „Tja, wir sind uns wohl nie in die Quere gekommen." Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern und merkte, dass sie schon fast wieder am Jedi-Tempel angekommen waren. „Meister?" „Ja." „Und was machen wir jetzt?" „Keine Ahnung. Schlag du was vor!" „Okay...", Anakins Kopf qualmte förmlich vor lauter Geistesblitzen, die ihn entflammten. Dann schlug einer der Blitze ein. „Meister!" „Ja." „Ich habs!" „Toll..." „Erinnert ihr euch noch an den Typ vorhin? An den mit dem Lichtschwert?" „Weiß du, Anakin, mein Gedächtnis kommt deinem, das noch in der vollen Blüte seiner jugendlichen Frische steht, vielleicht nicht ganz nach, aber ja, ich kann mich an ihn erinnern." „Gut, denn der Kerl hat mich inspiriert! Wir verhökern einfach unsere Lichtschwerter!" Obi-Wan verschluckte sich an einem Crackklumpen, den er in einem Loch in einem seiner Backenzähne schmuggelte und der nun herausgebrochen war. Rasch fing er sich wieder – er war schon immer gut beim Fangenspielen gewesen. „Tja, dazu bräuchten wir nur erst mal ein paar Lichtschwerter, die wir verkaufen können." „Ja dann machen wir uns mal dran!" „Puuuuuuuuuh, das gibt ne Akkordarbeit!", stöhnte Obi-Wan, „Ich glaub ich nehm mir erst mal ein paar Tage frei!" „Meister?" „Ja." „Wie sollen wir Yoda an der Nase herumführen, damit wir die Genehmigung für den Bau so vieler Lichtschwerter kriegen?" „Ja so, wie wir es seither auch immer getan haben! Wie es die Jedi seit tausenden von Jahren tun. Wenn einer sein Lichtschwert schrottet oder verliert, baut er ein neues. Und ich weiß auch schon, wer seines andauernd „verlieren" muss!" Anakin lächelte selbstgefällig. „Meister", sagte er anerkennend, „Ihr seid wirklich ein gerissener Fuchs! Das hätte ich euch gar nicht zugetraut." „Ich mir auch nicht, Anakin. Ich mir auch nicht..."

Drei Wochen später und das Geschäft lief prima. Zwar wurden die anderen Jedi im Tempel etwas misstrauisch, weil die zwei allen wohlbekannten Lichtschwertloser ihre Waffen noch öfter verloren als üblich, aber niemand kam auf die Idee, dass Obi-Wan und sein Padawan die Dinger absichtlich „verloren" und sie in ihrem neu gegründeten Betrieb SKL (=Skywalker-Kenobi-Lichtschwerter) verscherbelten. Das Geschäft boomte und bald hatten beide ihre Jedirobentaschen so voller Credits, dass Anakin seine Frau Padmé in das feinste Restaurant auf ganz Coruscant einladen konnte. Leider speiste an diesem Abend auch Meister Yoda in der Nobelkneipe und er war dann doch ziemlich verwundert über die Tatsache, dass der junge Skywalker, der normalerweise ständig pleite war, plötzlich so viel Geld hatte. Deshalb heizte er den Ratssaal vor und lud Obi-Wan zu einem langen Gespräch über seinen Padawanschüler ein. Obi-Wan ahnte Schreckliches und legte sich bereits einige Ausreden bereit, die er vorher mit Anakin absprach, damit ihre Alibis übereinstimmten. Dann machte er sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg zum überbehitzten Ratssaal, wo Meister Yoda bereits sehnsüchtig darauf wartete, ihm im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Hölle heiß machen zu können.

Obi-Wan ließ sich auf einem Bananensitzkissen, das Yoda von Ikea erworben hatte, nieder und der Großmeister der Jedi stapfte vor ihm auf und ab und vergaß dabei auch nicht mit seinem Stöckchen auf den Boden zu klackern und damit herumzufuchteln. „Über deinen Padawan ich besorgt bin Obi-Wan", begann er und verdrehte sein linkes Ohr bis zum Anschlag, „Viel Geld er neuerdings bei sich hat. Überaus beunruhigend das ist." In Gedanken verfluchte Obi-Wan Anakins Unvorsichtigkeit und rühmte seine Vorsicht im Umgang mit ihrem kleinen Vermögen. Dann versuchte er, Yoda diese Umstände zu erklären: „Wisst Ihr, Meister, das Geld ist von einem corellianischen Frachter gefallen und traf Anakin am Kopf. Wir wollten das Geld natürlich niiiiiiiiiemals behalten sondern suchten monatelang nach dem rechtmäßigen Besitzer. Aber als wir ihn dann gefunden hatten, schenkte er Anakin das Geld als Schadensersatz für seine Beule, die er durch die herabstürzenden Credits erlitten hatte." Yoda grübelte sichtlich. „Eine Beule du sagst? Nie ich Anakin gesehen habe mit einer Beule. Seltsam." Hastig erfand Obi-Wan eine neue Erklärung. „Ach, Meister, ihr wisst doch wie die jungen Leute heutzutage sind, eitel bis zum geht nicht mehr. Anakin hat die Beule natürlich sofort mit Bacta behandelt, damit man sie nicht mehr sieht und..." „Die Beule mit Bacta er behandelt hat, sagst du, aber der Eigentümer sie dennoch gesehen hat. Das zum Himmel stinkt!" Er wirbelte seinen Stab herum und richtete ihn direkt auf Obi-Wans Brust. Dieser wurde krebsrot im Gesicht. Yoda sah im direkt in die Augen: „Meister Obi-Wan, Lüge und Falschheit ich in euch spüre. Enttäuscht ich von euch bin, zutiefst enttäuscht!" „Ich auch, Meister Yoda...ich auch..." Obi-Wan schrumpfte auf ein Minimum seiner Normalgröße zusammen und war jetzt sogar kleiner als Yoda, obwohl es ja nur eine, durch eine Redensart bedingte, optische Täuschung war. Obi-Wan hielt Yodas Blicken nicht länger stand und schrie panisch auf neimoidianisch: „Ich gestehe alles! Ich bin ein ganz übles Subjekt! Schon als kleiner Padawan hab ich mit Qui Gon Räucherstäbchen vertickt. Und später hab ich dann auch ab und zu Geschäfte mit größeren Mengen Drogen gemacht. Und jetzt hab ich zusammen mit Anakin eine Lichtschwert-Hehler-Gesellschaft aufgemacht. Und das Schlimmste ist: Es tut mir noch nicht mal leid!" „Das äußerst bedauerlich ist", brummelte Yoda in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, „Jetzt ich dazu gezwungen bin dich und deinen Schüler aus dem Tempel zu verbannen!" Plötzlich zuckten Blitze über den Himmel von Coruscant und der planetare Schutzschild brach zusammen. Auf Coruscant brach Panik aus und im Ratssaal fiel die Heizung aus. „Gnade, Meister!", flehte Obi-Wan und rutschte auf den Knien durch die Gegend, „Das hier ist doch mein zu Hause und ich wohne so gern hier, führe irgendwelche sinnlosen Aufträge aus und lese gemeinsam mit Anakin Spuren, während wir auf Düsenrädern nebeneinander herfliegen." Doch Yoda blieb unerbittlich. „Keine Gnade ich walten lassen kann, törichter Jedi. Deine Koffer du packen musst. Sofort! Und dein Padawan mit dir!" Damit verließ er den merklich abgekühlten Raum und ging zu Mace Windu, um zu erzählen was ihm unerhörtes passiert war und dass die Heizung schon wieder kaputt war.

Obi-Wan und Anakin standen im gleißenden Licht, das durch die offene Tür des Jedi-Tempels fiel, und Obi-Wan blickte zurück auf ein wundervolles Leben in diesem Palast der Erinnerungen, ein Leben, das nun für immer zu Ende sein würde.

FLASHBACK:

Obi-Wan lief neben Qui Gon durch einen sonnendurchfluteten Korridor des Tempels und zählte wie viele Räucherstäbchen sie noch hatten. Plötzlich flog ein winziger Mauersegler durch das offene Fenster und setzte sich auf seine Schulter. „Obi-Wan, sieh mal! Ein Mauersegler! Ist er nicht wundervoll? Wir müssen ihn bei uns aufnehmen, denn mir dünkt er hat seine Mutter verloren." Obi-Wan holte ein paar braune Sonnenblumenkernchen aus seiner Tasche und fütterte den zahmen Vogel mit der Hand. Der Vogel zwitscherte ihm sein liebliches Lied ins Ohr und zwickte ihn dabei aus Versehen in das selbige. „Aua!", schrie Obi-Wan und dachte: „Schon wieder so eine minderbemittelte Lebensform, die wir mit uns rumschleppen müssen." Doch er sagte: „Meister Qui Gon, wie wollen wir den kleinen Frechdachs nennen?" „Wie wär´s mit Fridolin? Das ist doch ein schöner Name, nicht wahr?" „Aber sicher doch!", sagte Obi-Wan ,dachte aber wieder etwas anderes wie z.B.: „So ein Scheißname! Das arme Vieh kriegt ja Komplexe!" Doch da erhob sich Fridolin von seiner Schulter und flog frei und fröhlich zum Fenster hinaus. Leider war das Fenster mittlerweile geschlossen worden, um zu verhindern, dass Meister Yoda aufgrund der Zugluft eine Erkältung bekam, da es ohnehin schon so kalt war, weil immer die Heizung ausfiel. Fridolin klatschte gegen die Scheibe und fiel leblos zu Boden. „Oh nein!", schrie Qui Gon entsetzt und rannte zu dem Vöglein, wobei ihm sämtliche Räucherstäbchen aus der Tasche purzelten. Schnell hob Obi-Wan die Stäbchen auf und vergewisserte sich, dass keiner ihr kleines Malheur bemerkt hatte.

Die Tür des Tempels fiel in Zeitlupe zu und das Knacken des Schlosses drang Obi-Wan und Anakin tief in ihre Seelen. Nun wurde auch Anakin gewahr, welch einzigartige, unersetzliche Zeit, die ihm vergönnt gewesen war, nun abrupt ein so tragisches Ende nahm.

FLASHBACK:

Der helle Mondschein drang durch das kleine Fenster des Tempel-Klos, auf dem Anakin gerade thronte. Sein Lichtschwert lag neben ihm auf dem Boden, weil er sonst immer Angst hatte es in der Kloschüssel zu versenken. Er saß schon seit Stunden auf der Schüssel, da ihm das Essen nicht bekommen war und er furchtbaren Durchfall hatte. Es stank fürchterlich und die Belüftungsanlage war kaputt, da das Belüftungssystem eng mit dem der Heizung verknüpft war. Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte, die unverkennbar seinem Meister gehörten. „ANAKIN! Du besetzt jetzt schon seit Stunden das Klo und wir haben ja nur eines im Moment. Du weißt, dass die Spülung der anderen 99 Klos gerade kaputt ist, weil das System eng mit dem System der Lüftung verknüpft ist, das wiederum extrem eng mit dem System der Heizungsanlage verbunden ist!" „Wer hatte heute Küchendienst? Wer hat diesen Fraß zusammengepanscht?" „Anakin, mäßige deinen Ton, mein sehr junger Padawan! Es war Meister Yoda, der den „Fraß" gekocht hat und ich fand es übrigens sehr gut. Außerdem: Komm endlich vom Klo runter! Ich muss auch mal!" Anakin erhob sich schweren Herzens von seinem Pott und drückte die Spülungstaste. Doch das war kein sehr weiser Entschluss, denn die Rache des Klos folgte auf dem Fuße: Sämtliche Rohre platzten auf. Kot und ausgeschiedene Körperflüssigkeiten quollen hervor. Alles in allem eine Riesensauerei. Anakin verließ die Klozelle und traf auf seinen Meister, der von oben bis unten besudelt war. Er konnte sich sein ebenfalls dreckiges Lachen nicht verkneifen, doch auch dafür gab es Rache. Er rutschte aus und landete mit dem Hintern voran in der Scheiße, wobei er Obi-Wan festhielt und ihn mit hinunter zog. So saßen sie in der stinkenden Brühe und lachten und lachten.... Später merkte Anakin, dass er sein Lichtschwert vergessen hatte. Nur leider hatte es der Reinigungsdienst mitgenommen.

So schwelgten Meister und Schüler in ihren rührenden Erinnerungen und wollten sich nur schwer von diesem Ort losreißen. Sie hatten beide einen Koffer in der Hand und ein Bündel, in dem sich einige von Mace Windu höchstpersönlich geschmierte Wurstbrote befanden, die er ihnen als Proviant mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte. Außerdem beinhaltete das Bündel noch eine Mischung von Weihnachtsplätzchen, die die Insassen des Tempels in gemeinsamer Zwangsarbeit unter der fachkundigen Anleitung von Meister Yoda, dem Ober-Gourmet, konstruiert hatten.

„Komm, Padawan" ,brach Obi-Wan das Schweigen, „Lass uns unser Glück auf den unteren Ebenen von Coruscant suchen, denn dort kann man am besten dealen. Nun beginnt ein neuer Abschnitt unseres Lebens. Als erstes sollten wir uns unserer Jediroben entledigen, damit man uns als Geschäftsleute für voll nimmt." „Meister?" „Ja." „Darf ich dann auch meinen dummen Padawan-Zopf, mit dem ich aussehe wie eine Schwuchtel, abschnibbeln?" „Du darfst!" „Meister?" „Ja." „Kennt ihr Paul?" „Paul? Wer ist eigentlich Paul?" „Keine Ahnung. Fiel mir nur grad so ein. Ihr wisst schon, Jediintuition." „Richtig...Ach übrigens: Du darfst mich jetzt duzen!" Anakin war leicht verwirrt: „Aber ,Meister, darf ich dann noch Meister zu euch..äh...dir sagen?" „Klar! Darf ich auch noch mein extrem junger Padawan zu dir sagen?" Der extrem junge Padawan verzog das Gesicht, stimmte dann aber doch zu: „Na gut, weil du´s bist. Aber soooo jung bin ich gar nicht! Ich bin volljährig und geschlechtsreif!" „Man merkts!" Anakin schaute verlegen an sich runter und befürchtete schon sein kleiner Annie habe sich aufgerichtet, doch es war zum Glück falscher Alarm. „Also dann, trinken wir auf unser neues Leben! Lass uns den Abschaum besuchen!", schlug Obi-Wan vor. „Yepp, hauen wir unsere Knete auf den Kopf und besaufen uns mal wieder richtig!"

Sie fanden eine besonders runtergekommene Kneipe in einer wirklich sehr tiefen Tiefebene von Coruscant. In solchen Lokalen gab es , wie allgemein bekannt, den besten Stoff und so war es genau das richtige für unsere zwei Draufgänger. 

Die Bar bot eine Menge Auswahl und sie wurden schnell fündig. Schon nach kurzer Zeit waren sie so dicht, dass Meister Yodas Fussnägel sich hochgerollt hätten, wenn er ihre Gespräche vernommen hätte.

„Früher ... weisch.. da als wo du noch in die Wwwwindeln jjemacht hasch, da war ich schonnn der grrrrrrröschde Macker von Coruschand! Isch hab nämlisch ma dennn Längsten-Padawan-Zopf-Award unsererr Tembelseidung „Jedi Weekly" jewonnen! Jawoll, das hab´sch!" „Cool, Meisda! Du bisch der Beschte!" Anakin wurde urplötzlich ganz grün im Gesicht und es war ganz gewiss nicht wegen der Beleuchtung an der Bar. Er kippte vorn über und kotzte Obi-Wan vor die Füße. Obi-Wan zerrte ihn wieder hoch, holte ein Taschentuch mit Tischtuch-Muster heraus und wischte seinem noch sehr jungen Padawan über's Mäulchen. Anakins Augen bekamen plötzlich einen durchgedrehten Ausdruck und er stierte Obi-Wan wie irre an: „Weisch, wirr könne doch Bludschbrüderschafd schlieschen!" „Wasch willschu schlieschen?" „Bludschbrüderschafd, so wie in Fernschehn, mit Pulsadern aufschlitschen!" „Ey, voll der Kick, ey! Extreme!" Obi-Wan sah sich nach einem geeigneten Werkzeug zum Einritzen um, denn ein Lichtschwert war dafür eindeutig nicht das richtige, da es ja das Fleisch röstete und nicht zum bluten brachte. Da fiel ihm das Vibromesser auf seinem Teller auf ,mit dem er soeben seinen Bantharücken kleingeschnitten hatte. Er wischte die letzten Reste des Banthas an seine Hose und schnitt sich dann in den Arm. Er gab das Messer an Anakin weiter und dieser schnitt sich ebenfalls, was einen Kurzschluss in seiner mechanischen Hand verursachte, da er in die falsche geritzt hatte. „Uupsch!", entfuhr es ihm und er nahm sich seinen anderen Arm vor. Als bei beiden das Blut in Strömen floss, drückten sie die Wunden aufeinander auf dass sich ihr Blut vermischen möge und sie fortan auf Ewig verbunden sein würden. „Mein Bruder!", sprach Anakin sehr würdevoll in seiner Lall-Sprache. „Mein Bruder!", erwiderte Obi-Wan und umarmte seinen Padawan-Schüler, für den er leider immer noch ein blendendes Vorbild war. Dabei bemerkten die beiden nicht, dass sich der Besitzer des Schuppens ihnen drohend näherte. „Achtung! Hinter dir kommt ne dunkle Bedrohung!", kreischte Anakin und löste sich aus Obi-Wans Umklammerung. „Raus hier!", tönte die starke dröhnende Stimme des Kneipenbesitzers, „Aber sofort!" „Warum denn?", fragte Obi-Wan verdattert und kippte dabei halb von seinem Barhocker. „Wir schind schlieschlisch die Beschitzer von Eschkaell!", brüllte Anakin dazwischen. „Warum?!" Der Lokalinhaber war wirklich sehr wütend. „Weil ihr unser schönes neues Vibrobesteck mit eurem schmuddligen Schlammblut versaut habt, ihr Banausen, ihr!" Er rief seine zwei Gorillas und ließ die beiden Jedi, die viel zu stoned waren ,um die Macht zu benutzen, in hohem Bogen aus der Saloontür seines Lokals werfen.

„Tja, jedschd müschen wir wohl under der Brügge pennen", bemerkte Obi-Wan. Aber Anakin stellte mit seinem bei diesem Alkohol-Spiegel beeindruckenden Scharfsinn fest: „Aber mein Bruder, es gippt in Coruschand keine Brüggen!" „Natürlisch jibbts in Coruschand Brüggen! Nur da schind leida Abgründe drunder." Die Situation war aussichtslos. „Mein Meischdabruder", lallte Anakin, „wollen wir uns nischt einfach ne Bude mieten? Kohle ham mer ja." Gesagt getan. Die beiden bezogen noch in dieser Nacht eine Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung, die sich auf einer der alleruntersten Ebenen von Coruscant befand. Die Bruchbude war billig und hatte nur ein Bett, sodass sie zusammen nächtigen mussten. Obi-Wan mit dem Kopf zum Fußende hin und sein Padawan in die umgekehrte Richtung.

Am nächsten Tag wachten die beiden so ungefähr zur 16. Standardstunde auf und waren verkatert bis in die Haarspitzen. Obi-Wan machte erst mal ein richtiges Kater-„Frühstück" aus den Überresten, die der vorherige Mieter hier stehen lassen hatte. Danach ging es den beiden schon wieder ein bisschen besser, sodass ihnen einfiel, dass sie auch die Macht hätten nutzen können, um ihren Kater zu bändigen.

„Meister?" „Ja." „Was machen wir jetzt wegen der SKL? Wir haben noch nicht mal eine Werkstatt oder ein Vertriebsbüro, geschweige denn ein Callcenter." „Stimmt. Außerdem fehlen uns auch die Materialen. Wir müssen irgendwie in den Tempel einbrechen oder so was in der Art..." Auf Anakins Gesicht zeigten sich die ersten spuren eines äußerst gerissenen Lächelns, das bedeutete er habe einen Plan. „Warum einbrechen, wenn es auch viel eleganter geht? Wir manipulieren einfach einen Putzdroiden so, dass er uns Kristalle und das andere Zeug aus dem Tempel schmuggelt und den Rest besorgen wir uns von der Müllkippe." Beim Gedanken an die Müllkippe rümpfte Obi-Wan die Nase, war aber dann doch einverstanden. Dann fiel ihnen ein, dass sie immer noch in ihrer Jedikluft herumliefen und sie beschlossen dies schleunigst zu ändern. Zum Glück kannte Obi-wan einen abgefahrenen Laden, vor dem er schon mal mit Qui Gon Räucherstäbchen vertickt hatte, und sie machten sich auf den Weg dorthin. C&A (=chic und außerirdisch) war der Szeneladen schlechthin. Dort gab es Tischtuchhemden aller Art, Lederwaren und dies und das und das und jenes. Anakin verliebte sich sofort bei Eintreten in eine schwarze Nerflederjacke mit Fransen an den Nähten  und die dazugehörige Hose. Dazu kaufte er sich in der Herren-Schuh-Abteilung ein paar Cowboy-Stiefel mit Flammenmuster und Sporen. Bei den Accessoires jedoch fand er sein absolutes Lieblingsstück: einen schwarzen Helm mit eingebautem Dampfbügeleisen. Das war sehr praktisch, denn ein Dampfbügeleisen konnte man in jeder Lebenssituation gut gebrauchen.

Obi-Wan kaufte sich eine ausgewaschene Karotten-Jeans mit Löchern in den Knien und weiterhin einen graumelierten Rollkragenpullover. In der Schuh-Abteilung entschied er sich für ein Paar Jesuslatschen, die er dann immer mit weißen Tennissocken zusammen trug. Um eine passende Kopfbedeckung zu erwerben, musste er zuerst Anakins alten Teddybären entwenden und diesen dann in eine „chice" Mütze umschnibbeln. Sein Padawanschüler war davon zwar nicht so begeistert und er zeigte es Obi-Wan auch, indem er ihn mit seinen spitzen Stiefeln dahin trat wo es weh tat, aber dann sah er ein, dass es an der Zeit war seinen alten Freund, den Teddybären, gehen zu lassen, damit dieser seine Aufgabe, die aus dem Wärmen von Obi-Wans Lauschlappen bestand, erfüllen konnte.

Jetzt waren sie passend eingekleidet und während Obi-Wan nach einem Handwagen zum Verkauf ihrer Lichtschwerter suchte, machte sich Anakin auf zum Tempel, um einen Putzdroiden abzufangen und umzuprogrammieren. Als sie ihre jeweiligen Aufgaben zu ihrer Zufriedenheit erfüllt hatten, trafen sie sich auf einer wirklich abgründig tief gelegenen Ebene von Coruscant und suchten nach einer geeigneten Werkstatt für SKL. Eine günstige Gelegenheit ergab sich bald, da eine kleine Ein-Mann-Mafia gerade wegen Insolvenz hatte schließen müssen und nun war das Büro frei geworden. Anakin und Obi-Wan konnten es zu einem Dumping-Preis erwerben und begannen, ihre Werkstatt einzurichten und Werbeplakate zu entwerfen. Anakin gestaltete alle Plakate schwarz und bildete seinen Bügeleisenhelm darauf ab, was seinem Meister gar nicht gefiel, da er sich so minderbemittelt fühlte, weil seine Teddybärenkopfbedeckung nicht darauf zu sehen war. Sie arbeiteten auch mit viel Farbe, als sie die Wände ihrer kleinen Arbeitsstätte bepinselten, um etwas Farbe in die öde Gegend zu bringen. Anakin wählte ein erquickendes Quietschgelb aus und malte noch ein paar grüne Poppel drauf, da grün so eine bewegende Farbe war.

In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und ein roter kleiner Putzdroide trat ein. Er piepte ein paar Töne, schmiss ihnen einige Kristalle und sonstige Lichtschwert-Bausatz-Teile vor die Füße und zog dann wieder ab. Leider gingen dabei ein paar der kostbaren Edelsteine zu Bruch und Anakin überlegte, dass es wohl ratsam sei sich einen Hochofen anzuschaffen, um selber die benötigten Kristalle herzustellen. 

Am nächsten Morgen begaben sie sich schon frühzeitig auf eine Mülldeponie und wühlten sich dort durch die gigantischen Müllberge, immer auf der Suche nach nützlichen Dingen. Wie es der Zufall –und es war ein ausgesprochen glücklicher Zufall- wollte buddelte Anakin zwischen ein paar Bananenschalen und Überresten eines der neuen aber schon geschrotteten Sternzerstörer einen Hochofen aus, den sie sofort und ohne Umschweife zu ihrer Werkstatt schleiften. Anakin begann sofort an dem Hochofen herumzubasteln und kriegte ihn so gut wieder hin, dass er für ihre Zwecke vollkommen funktionstüchtig war, oder zumindest so aussah... Obi-Wan bastelte derweil das erste Lichtschwert in der neuen Werkstatt. Es war eine Sonderbestellung von einer Hutt-Dame, die unbedingt eine rosa Klinge mit grün geringelten Spiralen haben wollte. Das kostete natürlich Extra-Zuschlag, da der Vorgang für ein rosa-grünes Lichtschwert nicht gerade einfach und schnell vonstatten ging. Doch Obi-Wan war zuversichtlich, dass er das mit dem Sonderwunschlichtschwert auf die Reihe kriegen würde, schließlich war er mittlerweile so geübt im Bauen dieser Waffen, dass er sie schon im Schlaf konstruieren konnte.

Derweil beanspruchte Anakin den doch recht alten und mitgenommen Hochofen so sehr, dass dieser eines schönen Tages einfach in die Luft flog. Überall in der Werkstatt flogen Bruchstücke des Ofens herum und hätte Anakin nicht seinen Helm aufgehabt hätte es mit ihm ein schnelles aber dennoch schmerzhaftes Ende genommen. Der Helm jedoch war so robust, dass selbst die härtesten und scharfkantigsten Teile von ihm abprallten und stattdessen zu Obi-Wan hinüberwirbelten. Doch Obi-Wan wäre kein Jedi gewesen hätte er nicht eins der vielen Lichtschwerter, die vor ihm lagen gezogen und die Geschosse zerhackstückelt. „Meister?" „Ja." „Ihr...äh...du hast den Ofen zerstört." „Wass?! Ich?!" „Ja. Hättest du die Teilchen nicht endgültig futsch gemacht, könnte ich ihn jetzt wieder zusammensetzen." Anakin brummte enttäuscht vor sich hin. „Und wovon träumst du Nachts?", fragte Obi-Wan und begann die Sauerei aufzuräumen. Auch Anakin wurde zum Putzen verdonnert und als er gerade so den Wischmopp schwingend durch die Werkstatt wirbelte und eine selbstkomponierte Ode an sich und seine Tollkühnheit trällerte, ging die Tür auf und er kippte aus den Latschen. Im Türrahmen stand ein Engel. Sein Engel. Seine Frau. „Ach du Schande", entfuhr es ihm und nun hörte auch sein Meister mit dem Saubermachen auf und nahm die Ohrenstöpsel aus den Lauschern. „Anakin!", donnerte Padmé ihn an, „Was muss ich da für Geschichten über dich hören? Du wirst aus dem Tempel fristlos entlassen und wohnst jetzt in einer Männer-WG mit Obi-Wan in so einem Drecksloch! Was glaubst du eigentlich was das für einen Eindruck macht? Die anderen Senatoren tuscheln schon wenn ich den Gang entlang schreite!" Anakin wurde rot und warf sich ihr zu Füßen. „Ich kann doch nichts dafür! Wenn mein Taschengeld nie reicht, dann muss ich eben andere Mittel finden, um mich zu bereichern! Bitte verlass mich jetzt nicht!" „Politikern kann man ohnehin nicht trauen", brummelte Obi-Wan völlig unpassenderweise mitten in das Trennungsszenario hinein. „Das muss ich mir noch gut überlegen, Annie", zischte Padmé gereizt, „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich unter den gegebenen Umständen...." Ihr Blick schweifte durch die zertrümmerte Werkstatt. „...bei dir bleiben kann." Mit diesen Worten knallte sie die Tür hinter sich zu und Anakin stand verdattert da: „Scheiße! Wenn sie jetzt die Scheidung will, bin ich voll am A...! Sie hat mich nämlich gezwungen so nen Ehevertrag zu unterschreiben, dass sie sämtliche Kohle und Besitztümer kriegt und ich ihr monatlich drei viertel meines Einkommens als Unterhalt zahlen muss!" „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt...", sagte Obi-Wan leicht überheblich und begann wieder die Werkstatt zu putzen. „Was hast du gesagt, Bruder? Du hast mir so vieles gesagt, zB dass ich nach dem aufs Klo gehen immer die Hände waschen muss oder dass ich alles aufessen muss was Meister Yoda gekocht hat, auch wenn ich daran krepiere, oder dass ich besser auf mein Lichtschwert aufpassen soll, obwohl du das ja auch nicht tust, oder..." „Anakin!", fauchte Obi-Wan, „Ich meine damit die Sache mit den Politikern! Du weißt doch, dass du keinem von diesen Halsabschneidern trauen darfst! Die legen dich erst flach und dann übers Kreuz!" „Ja das habt ihr", fauchte sein Padawan zurück, „Ihr sagt mir immer nur Sachen, die ich nicht verstehe..." „Was", unterbrach ihn Obi-Wan, „Du verstehst nicht warum du dir nach dem aufs Klo gehen die Hände waschen sollst? Und außerdem warum siezt du mich wieder?" Anakin stampfte wütend auf den Boden und verursacht somit eine Staubwolke. „Natürlich verstehe ich das mit dem Händewaschen! Ich bin doch nicht blöd! Und ich sieze dich...euch wieder , weil ihr euch jetzt wieder so aufführt als ob ihr gesiezt werden wollt!" „Ach, ich führe mich also auf? Ich bin hier immer noch der Ältere von uns beiden, mein sehr junger Padawan! Und ich bestimme, was gemacht wird!" „Ach Menno! Warum darf ich nie der Chef sein?", quengelte Anakin, „Daheim werde ich von meiner Frau zusammengestaucht und hier von euch!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte er sich auf Obi-Wan und riss ihm seine Teddybärenmütze vom Kopf. „Seht euch an was ihr mit meinem Bären gemacht habt, ihr Tierquäler, ihr!" „Tierquäler?!", keuchte Obi-Wan verdutzt, „Das Vieh is doch noch nicht mal lebendig!" „Und gekauft auch nicht...aber das ist hier nicht der springende Punkt! Der sagenhaft hopsende Punkt ist nämlich, dass ihr ein ganz mieser Anakinquäler seid und dass ich euch jetzt verlasse!" Er sprang von seinem Meister herunter, rannte zur Tür hinaus und stürzte sich in die Schlucht, in der es in der Tat recht schattig war. Obi-Wan stürzte  sich hinterher, um zu retten was noch zu retten war. „Anakin! Halt!", brüllte er im freien Fall, doch Anakin konnte ja gar nicht bremsen, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Er liebte es einfach sich irgendwo in die Tiefe zu stürzen und war sich sicher, dass er dies an seine Nachkommen, sollte er mal welche haben, vererben würde. Obi-Wan hingegen hasste es, sich irgendwo hinunterzustürzen. Nur leider verleitete ihn sein adrenalinkickgeiler Schüler des öfteren zu solchen verrückten Aktionen.

Anakin fiel und fiel und fiel... Unterwegs kramte er in seinem Wurstbrotbündel, das er immer noch hatte, herum und holte ein letztes uraltes, zermatschtes Brötchen hervor, welches er sich genussvoll in die Speiseöffnung stopfte. Plötzlich sah er den Boden vor sich. Es war der Boden von Coruscant! Das Wurstbrot blieb ihm im Hals stecken und er würgte, um es wieder herauszubringen. Nachdem er seinen Proviant ausgekotzt hatte, machte er sich zur Landung bereit. Er ließ die Macht fließen und machte seinen Körper so leicht wie sein Herz. Dann landete er so sanft wie eine Feder. Er blickte nach oben und sah Obi-Wan wie einen überdimensionalen betrunkenen Adler vom Himmel stürzen. Ein kleines Männchen mit einem großen schwarzen  Helm erschien über seiner linken Schulter und inhalierte Klosterfrau Melissengeist. Dann sagte es zu ihm: „Lass ihn doch abstürzen, den alten Trottel! Dann bist du endlich frei und kannst tun, was du willst, ohne Vorschriften von sogenannten Meistern!" Eine Sekunde später erschien ein geflügeltes weiß gekleidetes Männchen über seiner rechten Schulter und sagte: „Nein, fang ihn auf! Dann wird er dir für immer verpflichtet sein und du kannst auch tun und lassen, was du willst!" Anakin befand sich in einer Zwickmühle. Sollte er die eine verlockende Möglichkeit in Erwägung ziehen oder die andere ebenso verlockende? Hatte er überhaupt die Zeit dazu irgendwas in Erwägung zu ziehen? Sein Meister würde nämlich gleich wie ein nasser Sack vom Himmel plumpsen. Da sah er ein weißes Schäfchenwölkchen hoch droben am weit entfernten Himmel, hielt dieses für ein Zeichen und hörte auf das Geflügelteil. Er erschuf eine Barriere in der Macht kurz über dem Boden und Obi-Wan landete wie in einem Netz darin. Doch Anakin konnte die Barriere nicht länger halten und das Netz riss. Obi-Wan fiel die letzten paar Meter bis hinunter zum Boden und landete recht unsanft auf seinem Allerwertesten. „Mann, was hab ich dir denn beigebracht, du Versager?", motzte Obi-Wan. „Na super! Wer ist denn abgestürzt von uns zwei?", gab Anakin ihm Kontra. „Och, das war doch nur um dich zu prüfen, mein sehr junger Padawan! Es gibt eben manche Dinge, die du noch nicht verstehen kannst. Das können nur wir voll ausgebildeten Jedi-Meister!" „Jajaja, wer's glaubt wird selig!" In diesem Moment erglänzte über Obi-Wans erwürdigen Haupt ein Heiligenschein, der sich dann aber wieder verpuffte. „Na gut, vielleicht bin ich doch ein kleines bisschen abgestürzt", gab Obi-Wan kleinlaut zu, „Aber trotzdem hast du ziemlich lange gebraucht, um mich aufzufangen." Er zog eine Schnute. „Tja", säuselte Anakin gespielt freundlich, was überhaupt nicht zur Situation passte, „Warum wohl?" Obi-Wan riss die Augen auf. „Du hättest mich auf den Boden knallen lassen, du Bastard?!" Erzürnt schleuderte er seinen Schüler einen Blumentopf mit einer Begonie, der vor Urzeiten mal von einem Fenstersims gefallen war, an den Kopf. „Aua!", schrie Anakin und hielt sich die Rübe. Dann ergriff er mit der Macht ein halb verschimmeltes Eis am Stiel, das einmal ein Kind hier hatte fallen lassen, und schmiss es seinem Meister bzw. Feind mitten ins Gesicht. Es war aber leider Erdbeereis und Obi-Wan war allergisch auf Erdbeeren und bekam sofort einen Hustenanfall. Anakin erschrak, was er da angestellt hatte. Obi-Wan aber ging röchelnd zu Boden, suchte verzweifelt in seinen Taschen nach seinem Astma-Spray, aber er hatte es oben in der Werkstatt vergessen. Doch Anakin ergriff geistesgegenwärtig die Initiative und fing an, Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung zu machen, doch da fing Obi-Wan auch noch an zu kotzen und verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Erbrochenen. Da sah Anakin nur noch eine Chance: Er setzte seinen Dampfbügeleisen-Helm ab und beatmete Obi-Wan künstlich. Aber auch das half wenig und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sein Kletterseil mit Haken, das er immer dabei hatte nach oben zu werfen, damit es sich an einer der Wände die ihn umgaben, einhaken konnte. Er nahm Obi-Wan auf den Rücken, kriegte dabei fast nen Kollaps und begann die Wand hochzukraxeln, um ein Krankenhaus oder so etwas ähnliches zu erreichen. Nach circa 300 Ebenen, die Anakin, der auch schon die Eiger-Nordwand bezwungen hatte, spielerisch meisterte, fand er so etwas ähnliches wie ein Krankenhaus. Es wurde vom Orden der Gebetsschwestern von Alderaan geleitet und die frommen Weiblein nahmen die beiden „Bergsteiger" gern bei sich auf. Sie waren zum Glück Spezialisten für Allergien jeglicher Art und so kam es, dass Obi-Wan schnell genesen war. Und sie entließen ihn mit einem guten Ratschlag: Die Oberschwester hielt ihm sein Allergie-Spray unter die Nase und meinte streng: „Verlier das nie wieder! Dieses Spray ist dein Leben! Pass in Zukunft besser darauf auf!" „Selbstverständlich!", säuselte Obi-Wan in einer mit Blümchen umrandeten Sprechblase, „Ich bin die Ordnung in Person, Oberschwester!" Anakin, der die ganze Zeit über nicht von seiner Seite gewichen war, da er von Schuldgefühlen bezüglich des Erdbeereises geplagt wurde, konnte sich ein Lachen nur schwer verkneifen. 

Als die beiden Blutsbrüder das Hospital verließen, wartete eine große oder eher kleine Überraschung auf sie. Vor der Tür stand eine Luxusschwebelimousine und aus eben diesem Gefährt stieg Meister Yoda, der sich wie immer auf seinen Stock stützte. „Gesehen ihr die untersten Ebenen habt. Ich hoffe, etwas gelernt ihr daraus habt. Deshalb ich dazu bereit bin eine zweite Chance euch zu geben. Ihr wieder in den Tempel kommen dürft. Das nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe ich tue, oh nein. Senatorin Amidala uns eine Heizung spendiert hat, damit ich dich hole zurück in den Tempel, junger Padawan und deinen Meister mit dir." „Cool!", entfuhr es Anakin, „Dann gehen ja die Klos auch wieder, oder?" „In der Tat!", bestätigte der altehrwürdige Jedigroßmeister, „Wieder ungestört scheißen jeder kann." Meister und Schüler, deren Streit durch das Erbeereistrauma vergessen worden war, ließen sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie holten ihre sieben Sachen und kehrten zurück in den Tempel, wo nun ein fast tatooinemäßiges Klima herrschte.

Nun waren alle glücklich und zufrieden. Yoda war nicht mehr dauernd erkältet, weil die Heizung kaputt war. Meister Windu konnte ungestört seine Wurstbrote streichen. Obi-Wan konnte sich wieder als supercooler Obermeister aufspielen, der alles besser wusste als sein sehr junger Padawan. Padmé hatte wieder einen repräsentierbaren Ehemann, den sie zur Not auch mal auf einen Stehempfang an der Leine mitschleifen konnte. Und Anakin konnte wieder in Ruhe auf dem Klo hocken, wenn Meister Yoda mal wieder gekocht hatte.

The End (mit Zentralheizung).


End file.
